Akagi (Megiddo)
The Akagi-class air cruiser is an airship class utilized by the Order of the Black Knights in Code Geass Megiddo. 'Appearance' Resembles the Naginata from Red Alert 3, but changed over accordingly to fit into its airship role. For example, the original model's bridge tower and torpedo tubes are removed, while the hull is now longer and smoother, generally more streamlined. The stern mounted wing struts now contain an air glide system and angle downward, while a airship bridge module has been placed on the underside of the hull. Two launch catapult decks are also mounted alongside the top hull in a similar configuration to the Ikaruga. And finally, the bow tip has a Space Battleship Yamato like maw in its center, which serves as the port for the radiant wave cannon. Colors are, naturally, the Black Knights' standardized black and silver. 'Design' The essential backbone of the Black Knights Warship Corps. Like many other ships in the Black Knights' arsenal, the Akagi-class was actually developed from a line of JMSDF sea cruisers, having been refitted and redesigned by the Chawla Design Bureau, in which design elements from the Ikaruga were utilized, for its new role. Despite their origin, Akagis are effective airships, rivaling the Britannian ''Avalon''-class and European Charlemagne-class airships in power, durability and mobility. Unlike many Black Knight warships, the Akagi was designed to be flexible and fit into a number of combat scenarios; as such, the ship has no particular weaknesses, but at the same time it doesn't excel in any particular role. In terms of armament, they are initially equipped with six main cannon turrets, twenty CIWS turrets, and two sixty-two cell missile launchers, giving them ample punch to wield against enemy warships and defenses. However, after the Battle of Pearl Harbor, in which the Avalon revealed its previously secret VARIS cannon for the first time, Rakshata would retrofit the Akagi-class line with her own radiant wave cannon, which is essentially a ship sized version of the Guren's radiant wave surger. In terms of power, the radiant wave cannon is on par with one of the Ikaruga's hadron cannons, though it has less range and covers a far narrower area due to each ship only being equipped with one. At the same time however, it takes much less time to charge. Beyond that, the Akagi-class holds the standard air glide system and radiant wave shielding as all Black Knight ships, and it also becomes one of the first lines to be refitted with Rakshata's latest refinement of Gefjun tech, the Gefjun Cloak. And also just as standard with all Black Knight airships, the Akagi-class is completely watertight, allowing it to transition from the air to the sea for amphibious operations, as well as capable of carrying a total of ninety-six knightmare frames and twelve VTOLs in its onboard hangars. 'Armaments' ;*Type 917 Radiant Wave Cannon : ;*Type 695 40cm Hyper-Velocity Cannon : ;*Type 178 62-Cell Missile Launcher : ;*Type 330 30mm CIWS : 'System Features' ;*Type S200B Multispectral Sensor System : ;*Type F200B Air Glide System : ;*Type G200B Gefjun Cloak : ;*Type R200B Radient Wave Shield System : 'History' Initially utilized by the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force as a guided missile cruiser, the Akagi-class was one of the more effective designs in fighting the Britannian Navy during the Second Pacific War. Despite their successes however, the cruisers were unable to keep Imperial forces from reaching the Japanese Isles, and within a month the war was over. In order to keep these cruisers from falling into Britannian hands, the Japanese underground council of industrialists and plutocrats known as the Kyoto House would secretly move the Akagis and other remaining Japanese warships to secret harbors in Okinawa, so that they may be preserved for future action against Britannia. There they would remain, until having been rediscovered by the Black Knights some time after the Devastation, from which they would be refitted into airships by India's underground weapons manufacturer, the Chawla Design Bureau. In 2025 a.t.b., the Akagi-class' first deployment would take place during the Battle of Pearl Harbor, in which two ships, the Akagi and the Hiei, would fight off the Britannian Pacific Fleet alongside the submarines Ryujin and Isonade, all while the Ikaruga struck against Pearl itself. In this battle, the Akagis performed valiantly, effectively warding off the remaining Britannian airships (following a Raikou missile strike) while the submarines smashed the naval contingent, only suffering minor losses in the end.